galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Wallace (D5)
Arthur Wallace is a characters from Wes Imlay's Flight of the Libran and the Survival of the Battlestar Stryker is base on Allen Knott's Arthur Wallace (D8) where he is the main character of Battlestar Leoindas. Backstories Born on Aquaria, 25 BTF, to Mandy Wallace on Quintilis 13, Y1975, twenty - five years before the fall. He is name after the main characters of the play Arthur and Guinevere which is about a businessman who fall in love with a artist and give up his career just to be with her. The play was one of Mandy Wallace favorite and in the film version Arthur was play by Mandy favorite male actor so she name her son after it. During his time at Aquaria Military Academy he is recruit by the Ministry of Intelligence. Arthur spent time training at the Ministry of Intelligence Academy in Gray. After graduation form Graystone Academy; Arthur training at the ranch. Arthur also completed his degree from the Universtiy of Aquaria at Hyperion Bay. Arthur join the MOI at the request of Fleet Admiral Stryker however this was unknown to anyone expect for Stryker and Arthur. Arhtur's grandfather is Commander Alan Wallace, Stryker's mentor before his death during the Cylon's revolt. Arthur's grandfather Adam Wallace service alongside William 'Husker' Adama and saving his life at least once. Arthur's mother Mandy Wallace has trouble dealing with her father death and the depression cause by her mother drinking what was a direct result of Adam Wallace death. Arthur had a strong dislike for Major Evan Windsor who Arthur common called Windbag. Arthur is also engage to Whitney Thompson (D5) having taking her home to Aquaria at least once. Flight of the Libran Major Wallace is the master mind of the Libran mission to destroyed the Erebea. Using the Battlestar Gemenon to set up an trap to destroyed the Erebea one and for all. William Savedge Arthur used the cover name William Savedge, an Tauron arms dealer to get close to Cinta Melati (D5) with the promise to help her get a Battlestar. Survival of the Battlestar Stryker Arthur was attend the decommissioning cermony. After landing his restored Viper Mark I (AK0225) and been welcome by Elizabeth Stryker, Arthur join her and all of the family expect of Carl Stryker for dinner. He is sitting on the right when the Cylon attack begin. After Arthur and Commander Cyprian reaches the CIC, Arthur kept belay Cyprian's order however their manage to work it out and get the Stryker away before the Cylon could destroyed them. Relationships Whitney Thompson (D5) Whitney is Arthur's fiancee and he seem to care deeply for her even those he don't tell her everything. Some he learn from Stryker Cinta Melati (D5) Because of his plan to destroyed the Erebea, Arthur under the cover name William Savedge, had used Cinta desire to rebuilt the Erebea to his advantage. Acting as a arms dealer, Arthur manage to get close to Cinta; however it seem that he may also had started to develop real feeling for Cinta. Arthur Wallace.jpg Arthur Wallace AMA.jpg Arthur Wallace Canceron.jpg Arthur Wallace MoI Headquarters.jpg William Savedge.jpg Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Five Category:Battlestar Victorious Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Stub-Working on it